Whiskey Lullaby
by CanadianIdiot
Summary: It had been 3 weeks since Bra Briefs broke up with Goten Son because she was afraid of getting too attached to him. Bra loved Goten with all her might, her heart, her abilities. But tragedy happends. SongFic. --Brad Paisley, Whiskey Lullaby


**_Whiskey Lullaby_**

**Author: Danlorsa**

**Rating: G-13**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, Dragonball/Z/GT or this song! I really don't know why people actually do right this...I for one am afraid if I don't do like other peoples I'll get kicked off because they've been such bitches to people these days. So yeah, again I do not own anything -)

AN1- I'M ALIVE! I haven't written here for SO long I've been in deep thought about my baby (not literally, my story, It comes in all shape and sizes check it out. I'll update it soon I promise)

An2- If ever you get a chance to listen to this song PLEASE DO!! It made me cry the first time listing to it, and I hate country songs!

An3- You got to bear with me here ok? Goten is in high school but he's old enough to buy alcohol ok! I don't know how but he can! Anyways it's my story so pttshhh! :P

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Bra Briefs broke up with Goten Son because she was afraid of getting too attached to him. Bra loved Goten with all her might, her heart, her abilities. But rumors went around the school that Goten was cheating on her.

_**She put him out like the burning' end of a midnight cigarette **__**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**_

Goten sat on his bed, drunk. Like he have been for the past 3 week ends. He wanted to drink away his pain, but reality always hit him on Monday mornings at school. But this time...This time it was going to change. He bough himself 6 bottles of whiskey pure and he was going to drink it all that night. He already drank 3 bottles so he was pretty much at a point of no return. He got off his bed and stumbled his way to his desk to get out some papers as he sat down in the chair slightly rolling off. He picked up a bleu pen and started to write:

_Dear Bra,_

_I'm writing to you because I love you. Today is going to be the last day you'll ever see me alive, I can't stand the pain you put me through so I'm saying Goodbye._

_I'll love you till I die,_

_Goten_

Monday morning, Bra woke up from an awful dream. She dreamed that Goten had to move to Australia. She couldn't imagine herself not having Goten around. She decided that she wanted to be with Goten no matter what the rumors where. Today, Goten Son and Bra Briefs were going to be back together.

Arriving at school Bra saw her best friend Pan Son. Bra hugged her and looked her into her eyes to say 'Hello' but Pan's eyes were all red and puffy like if she has been crying. "What's wrong?" Came out of her mouth.

It had been 6 days since the horrible day and Bra was with a group of people all dressed in black. Today was Goten's funeral. ChiChi had asked Bra during the week where would be the best place to burry Goten. She thought it would be best to place him were they chaired their first's. First 'I love you's'. first kiss. First night 'together'. Under their willow tree._  
  
**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
lalalalalalalala lalalalalalalala **_

It had been 3 years today, but she still had nightmares about the first day she came back to school. Everybody was looking at her, she could hear people talking about her, 'Poor girl', 'She didn't deserve this' or something along those lines. But deep down she knew at was her fault, if she wasn't so selfish, so inhuman, and so careless, Goten would be here with her.

Every year, on the day that Goten died, she would drink until she would get alcohol poisoning and wake up in the hospital crying her heart out for her loved one, Goten. But it was never bad enough that she would die.

_  
**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**  
_

Bra just finished chugging her forth bottle of whisky. Tonight, she was going to leave this miserable piece of shit we call life. She picked up another bottle and drank the whole thing within minutes. She looked on her mirror and saw a picture of Goten. She picked it up and laid down on her bed. She died crying herself to a never awakening sleep...

**_  
  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby _**_**lalalalalalala lalalalalalala**_

Well there you have it people if you want to know what happened at the end then just read the last part of the song. I am terribly sorry if you guys find grammar errors or ANY other kind of errors...I'm bilingual (french/english) so blame it on that k?

**R&R please**

Danlorsa aka Danielle


End file.
